Innocent Games
by Slash Fanatic
Summary: [Eclipse&Raenef] Lord Raenef wants a break from studying to play some games. A light hearted oneshot I wrote for a friend. R&R please! Thanks.


Innocent Games

By Slash Fanatic

A/N: Hey ppl! This is a gift fic for my online friend Brittany! XD This is also my first Demon Diary fanfic so don't kill me if it sucks. :p

Warnings: shounen-ai, slap-stick comedy, oneshot

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Demon Diary. Except the wonderful mangas. :3

-----------------------------------------------

It was a typical day at the castle of Demon Lord Raenef the V. The sun was out, the breeze was refreshing, and everyone was outside experiencing the time of day.

"Lord Raenef, this is unbecoming of a Demon Lord…"

"Oh pretty please!? I'm tired of all this training!" The blonde pouted.

"Not until you have mastered today's spell…"

"Lighten up Eclipse, don't make him cry for it…" Erutis began to warn, but it was too late. Raenef had already began to cry, causing Chris to drown in the background in a sea of turbulent tears (Help me!).

Sweat drops appeared on the raven haired demon and he sighed. "Fine. Just one game. Then we shall continue your studies."

Raenef's face immediately brightened and sunshine seemed to radiate from him. "Hurray!"

A healthy smirk appeared on Eclipse's face. He would never admit it, but he loved the childish antics that his young master would employ naturally. The blonde youth was so innocent it was overwhelming but welcome at the same time.

The young cleric, Chris, coughed up some water as he joined everyone at the marble table that Raenef was sitting at. "What were you trying to do!? Kill me!? End the life of the future Hight Cleric!? Vanquish me…"

Bam! Erutis swiftly punched him in the jaw and sent him flying towards the castle to stop him from his dramatic accusations.

Ahem "So! How about a game of cards?" The sword-master beamed, taking out a deck from the depths of her pocket. She sat herself down, and took out the crudely made cards that she had possessed since her days of training to become a knight.

Out of nowhere, the scenery turned pitch black and a spotlight shined upon the swordswoman. She shuffled the cards expertly behind her back and had a dealer's cap on. "Okay gents, Poker is the game, Suicide Kings wild…"

"What trivial game are you babbling about human?" Eclipse folded his arms, not really interested.

"A king committed suicide? How sad!" Giant tears formed at the base of Raenef's blue eyes, threatening to fall at any moment.

Both Erutis and Eclipse gaped at the young demon in complete disbelief.

"Umm…perhaps Poker isn't the right game to play…"

"Hey! How about that fun body twisting game we bought at the market!? What's it name? Hurricane? Tornado?"

"You mean Twister?" (o.O;;;)

"That's it!" (XD)

"Can we just commence play now?" (xx)

"Right away! I'll teleport it from my room!" Raenef chirped to Eclipse. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, focused on where the game was located in his room, and it blinked into existence right in front of him on the table.

[I'm impressed, master Raenef has been practicing his incantations after all…]

"Let's play!" Beautiful rose petals appeared behind the demon lord as he walked over to a soft grassy spot and prepared the game.

[Eclipse: How does he do that?]

"Okay! Who's first?" the blonde beamed.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THE PUNCH IN THE FACE FOR, HUH!?" Chris bellowed as he approached the group, clenching his fist at Erutis.

"You know perfectly well what it was for!" she retorted, glaring back at the cleric.

"You two are first!" Raenef said happily as he shoved both humans unwillingly onto the silk polka dotted cloth. (Wait a minute!)

"What if we don't want to play, eh?" Chris said, still mad that he had been punched.

"YOU WILL OBEY YOUR MASTER'S ORDER SEVANT…" Dark purple flames sparked from Eclipse's right hand and his demon eyes started to glow blood red.

(o.o") "Whenever you want to start the game buddy!" Chris hugged Raenef tightly and almost lovingly in an act to save himself. [I'll get my revenge on you Eclipse! Sooner or later!]

"Hurry up and spin the wheel Rae…" Erutis yawned, covering her mouth. Threatening Chris was nothing new.

"Okay!" He spun the wheel with much enthusiasm. "Right hand green…"

"Erutis, since you're a girl, shouldn't you be more flexible that Chris?" Raenef asked innocently, still holding the game wheel.

"Shut up! I'm doing fine!" But after she exclaimed this, she lost her balance and fell upon Chris.

"Ha! You lose…" POW! (NOT AGAIN!) Chris went flying back towards the castle with great velocity.

"You guys can now play!" Erutis snatched the wheel from Rae's hand in an irritated manner. [I hate it when I lose!] ()

"Come on Eclipse!" Raenef grabbed the pale man by the hand and took him to the dotted mat, smiling widely.

"Kay…" Erutis spun the wheel. "…left foot yellow."

"Will one of you just fall already!" Erutis shook her head in dismay. [I know they're not human but sheesh…]

"Isn't this fun Eclipse?" Rae smiled warmly beneath the demon.

[Why must you put me through these things!?] "Umm, yes master…"

Both demons would be practically hugging if their hands weren't straining to attach themselves to a specific dot.

For the umpteenth time, the sword-master spun the multi-colored wheel. sigh "Right hand red."

[What!? If I do that, I'll lose my equilibrium!] Eclipse started to perspire.

Raenef easily moved his hand to the appropriate dot. "Having trouble Eclipse?" he asked slyly.

The older demon smiled. "Not in the least…" He shifted his weight to his left side and carefully lifted his right hand.

As Eclipse was doing this, Chris finally came back from his joyous one way flight to the castle. His head was heavily bandaged and he was using wooden crutches to walk. He huffed and puffed loudly before…

"WHY MUST EVERYONE FEEL LIKE IT'S APPROPRIATE TO TAKE OUT THEIR FRUSTRATIONS ON ME!?!?!?"

Chris' shouting made Raenef jump slightly and bump into Eclipse, which resulted in him to fall on top of his master. A scarlet tint flamed across the young impressionable demon lord. "Eclipse…" His big beautiful eyes locked onto his sempia's piercing ones.

"Master…I'm…Are you…" [Why am I speech impaired?] He was still laying on top of Raenef, he didn't' weigh much so he wasn't crushing him.

The two humans stood frozen. They both knew that the "teacher and student" relationship that Rae and Eclipse possessed was so much more. Raenef even accidentally admitted to Erutis that he liked Eclipse "that way."

"Come on Eclipse…take advantage of this situation…" the swordswoman muttered under her breathe.

Eclipse's mind was racing, he had heard Erutis' words and was taking them into consideration. [I did pledge my life that I would be with him always…should we take this a step further?] He sighed and removed himself from his master. [No…not now…]

The older demon slowly ascended and ran a hand through his raven hair. He then smiled down at his master and stretched out a hand to him.

"I think that is enough playtime for today Master Raenef."

[Damn you Eclipse! You had your opportunity to confess your love to Raenef!] ()

Rae took his hand, stood up, and was silent. He was still slightly flushed and found a spot on the ground to stare at.

"Are you hungry by any chance my lord?"

"Huh? Oh, umm…yes."

Eclipse smiled. "I shall fix you something then." He patted Rae on the head before looking over and glaring at Chris.

"And you…are coming with me." He walked over to the cleric.

[Oh mighty god Rased! Protect me!] "Why do I have to…" Eclipse covered Chris' mouth before he could say anything more and they both vanished as they teleported to the kitchen quarters of the castle.

"Rae, are you okay…" Erutis began to say as she approached him, which caused the blonde demon to swirl around and tackle hug her. (Ack!)

The young demon lord sniffled. "Our plan didn't work…"

Erutis soothingly stroked his back. "I know…I know…he's so stubborn." She released Raenef from their embrace and looked at him straight in the eye. "But we'll make him admit that he loves you. With my help, you two will be a couple in no time!"

Raenef wiped his tears away with his sleeve and smiles. "Okay."

-------------------------------------------

The End

Hehe, so, what did ya'll think? Please leave me a review, thanks. :D

(Shameless Promotion: If you like **Final Fantasy X yaoi**, go to my profile page and check out my other stories, I specialize in **Wakka&Tidus **stories. ::nudge nudge::)


End file.
